Happily Ever After
by Casabella
Summary: Its the morning of the wedding.. What is Rufus about to do? and why is he on his way to the Waldorfs.. Dair Fanfic


_Im not sure how the 100__th__ episode is going to play out.. This story is based on one of the rumours that are going around about 'parents' playing a pivotal role in the episode.._

Rufus stood outside the church, , a few years ago he would have been lucky to be invited to any wedding let alone a Royal wedding. How times had changed for him and for his family, Jenny was no longer around- which pained him but he knew New York was not the best place for her , It had brought the utmost worst in her out.

And Dan? Dan had always been the one he didn't have to worry about even over the last few years there had been the odd moment or two but Dan was Dan, he was a good kid, But after today he wasn't so sure...

Rufus had listened and watched Dan's school boy crush and fantasy become his girlfriend, Serena had come into Dan's life at the right time, and Rufus doubted that the transition after lily and he got married would have been so easy if Serena had not already been in Dan's life.

Vanessa had and would always be Dan's Best friend, they were not on speaking terms now days, the age old rule about falling in and out of love with your best friend stayed true- once the girlfriend/boyfriend title disappears so does the friendship.

There had been other girls but none of them had stuck around for long, they had played their part and then were gone.

Rufus was brought back to the present by lily squeezing his arm

"Rufus darling we had better go find our seat" Lily said pulling him along towards the entrance.

It was true, there was not that much more time left before the bride would arrive and the ceremony began, once that time came it would be a done deal the pocket of opportunity would be closed forever.

"Rufus?" Lily said again noticing how distracted Her Husband was

"Is everything ok" Lily added looking worried

"Lily I have to go ... I will be back..." Rufus finally answered. Running back towards the town car, not stopping to get lily's reply…

DING…

The elevator doors opened and Rufus walked out into the Waldorf foyer.. He hadn't actually thought he'd get this far. He had expected Security especially since the future Queen of Monaco was at this moment getting ready for her wedding.. But the minute Rufus had given the name Humphries – he was led upstairs.

Making his way up the Waldorf staircase it suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't actually thought about what he was going to say.. Words were not something that usually came easlily to Rufus- words used to be his bread and butter. He'd written 100s of songs in his time but they had all been his own feelings and thoughts, on this day his words would have to be from someone else's feelings.. Too late to think about it now Rufus thought as his hand touched the door knob..

There's no turning back now Rufus said to himself as he turned the knob…

"Humphries! Thank god I knew you would come" A voice called out the minute Rufus opened the door.

"Oh Mr Humphries.. I'm sorry.. I thought you were your son?" Blair said... Looking both shocked and let down at the same time.

"No sorry... Dan's at the embassy with Louis, His best man pulled out at the last minute and he asked Dan to step in" Rufus said, thinking it was strange that Louis had not shared that bit of information with his bride to be.

"Right.. Yes. Great, I suppose I will see Dan after the ceremony then" Disappointment etched all across her face.

"Is everything ok Blair?" Rufus asked, concerned for the bride who at this time should be over the moon yet was standing there looking sad.

"Yes.. Yes sure I'm fine... It's my wedding day.. I'm just soo excited.." Blair answered trying to put on a smile as she said it.

"I just got my hopes up when I thought you were Dan, he always seems to know the right thing to say to me these days.. He's been a great friend... I have not always been the nicest person when it has come to Dan... As you probably know.. But this last year.. He's been amazing. I don't actually know how I would have gotten through everything if it wasn't for him.. I owe him so much. I don't think I can ever make up for all of it...

"My son has a big heart Blair... and for the people that he loves he'll move mountains" Rufus added once Blair had finished.

"Yes he does" Blair agreed her mind seeming like it was somewhere else.

Anyway... Mr Humphries what are you doing here"? Blair finally asked.

"Well.. Actually funny you should ask that question…" here we go thought Rufus it was now or never…

r

"He's here" A familiar voice said from behind.

"To tell you a little story…" Lily continued as she came and stood beside Him.

Rufus looked into Lilys eyes, eyes that he could pick out amongst a million, eyes that when he looked in them he could see her soul.. It had been that way from the start... it had not been an easy road they had wasted so many years being apart but had finally found their way back to each other.

"Blair..." lily started.

"there once was a girl who had been brought up a princess and all her life she had been told that she was like Royalty and so she believed it and she had every right to, Every girl can be a princess, but she was also brought up in a world that thought they were royalty too, a world that unless you had a family fortune you couldn't be a part of.. And this girl loved that world... it was all she had ever known and wanted and thought that it would be what she wanted for the rest of her life- and then one day she met a boy and I say boy because in her world the boys were princes and this Boy was simply that! A BOY.. And at first she despised him –she despised his world and what he stood for- but that was only for a glimmer of a second because pretty soon she realised that hey! This boy is not that bad! This world he comes from actually is a better fit to the world she actually CAME from, and that for the first time ever she could be exactly who she was, the girl who had been lying dormant inside her could be free. And this Girl found herself spending more and more time in this boys world, and the more and more she did it the more it began to feel like it was her own… but then all fairy tales must come to an end and one day She decided to stop playing make believe.. She could never be a part of his world any more than he could become a part of his.. So she left never to return.. Many years passed... the Princess had spent years trying to find that feeling, that love she had felt with that boy.. No Prince.. No King had the power... then one day many years later.. Call it fate, call it luck.. That Princess and that boy stumbled into each other's worlds and they realised after all this time that Theirs was a special love, and endless love that could and had stood against the test of time…

Their biggest regret no matter how happy they were was that they had let so many years go by without each other..." Lily said finally finishing the story..

"And the lived?" Blair asked just above a whisper.

"Happily ever after" Rufus answered leaning over and kissing his Wife.

Lilly... Rufus... I need to… I really need to... To... I... I... I love Dan.. No I don't just love him... I'm in Love with him... I... But it's too late... It's too late… I .. I.. Oh god I love him!" the realisation setting in.

"I have to find him" Blair said as she ran out the door.

"Did we just break up a royal wedding" Rufus said looking down at lily worried.

"Yes we did... and tomorrow our families faces will be all over the Papers and we surely won't be stepping foot on French soil any time soon" Lily replied entwining her arm with His and leading him towards the door.

"But"…. lily added "I wouldn't have it any other way"


End file.
